1st Howitzer Artillery Division
|branch = *Artillery|dates = 1905—1917|role = Artillery Supporting Fire|size = Division|command_structure = 1st Army Corps|nickname = 1-й Мортирный Артиллерийский дивизион|battles = World War I *Eastern Front}}The 1st Howitzer Artillery Division or (1-й Мортирный Артиллерийский дивизион) was an artillery regiment of the Imperial Russian Army. The regiment was formed in 1905 and finally disbanded in 1917 following the October Revolution. History History The 1st Howitzer Artillery Division was first formed in 1905 as the 8th Howitzer Artillery Division.Historical Background The regiment was organised by 18/08/1905 and had the following structure (structure never changed);Handbook Page 68''Russian Army File Card * Regimental Headquarters under command of a Colonel ''(Polkovnik) ** Regimental Staff (HQ) * 1st Howitzer Battery (from 2nd Battery of 5th Artillery Brigade) under command of a Lieutenant Colonel (Pod-Polkovnik) ** Battery Headquarters ** Signallers Sub-Section ** Scout Sub-Section ** Observers Sub-Section ** 1st Section ** 2nd Section ** 3rd Section ** 1st Line Transport Column ** 2nd Line Transport Column * 2nd Howitzer Battery (from 5th Battery of 32nd Artillery Brigade) under command of a Lieutenant Colonel (Pod-Polkovnik) (Same Structure as 1st) After fully forming, the division moved to Kiev and was placed under the direct command of the Kiev Military District. After moving, the regiment received their uniforms, which were the based field artillery uniforms, but with 8.M. on the badges, representing the 8th Mortar Division. It is important to note that howitzers in russian are known as Мортирный, literally translated to English as "Mortars". In 1907, the regiment moved to Muravysevsky Barracks in Novgorod and placed un the St Petersburg Military District. By December 1910, the regiment was renamed as the 1st Howitzer Artillery Division following Order #TsGSh223 which effectivly renumbered the artillery units by seniority of when they were first formed. Following their renaming and reorganisation, the regiment was move dto Muravyov Barracks in Novgorod and placed under the control of the 1st Army Corps. Following their change, the regiment's uniform #s changed to have the designation of 1Mr.. World War I Service During World War, the regiment saw service in the following corps and armies; * July 1914—August 1914 1st Army Corps in the North-Western Front * August 1914—June 1915 1st Army Corps in the 2nd Army * June 1915—Augsut 1915 12th Army in the North-Western Front * August 1915—March 1916 1st Army Corps in the 1st Army * March 1916—December 1916 2nd Army in the Western Front * December 1916—July 1916 8th Army in the South-Western Front * July 1916—February 1917 Special Army The regiment was disbanded in February 1917 following the February Revolution and never reformed. References Sources * Imperial, War Museum. Handbook of the Russian Army. 6th ed., Department of Printed Books, The Imperial War Museum, 1914. ISBN 1-870423-67-4 * “Historical Background on the Artillery Howitzer Divisions.” Историческая Справка По Артиллерийским Мортирным Дивизионам, Http://Www.antologifo.narod.ru/,. http://antologifo.narod.ru/pages/list/histore/istMrad.htm#p1. * “й Мортирный Артиллерийский Дивизион.” 1st Mortar Artillery Division, http://ria1914.info/index.php/1-й_мортирный_артиллерийский_дивизион. * “Russian Army in the First World War.” The Russian Army in the Great War: File Card Formations, http://www.grwar.ru/regiments/regiments.html?form_type_id=31&id=37&limit_form_id=37. Category:Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Artillery Regiments of the Imperial Russian Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1905 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1917